Willow and Friends Meet Stargate
by Xena2292
Summary: 1st fic! Title bad. BTVS xover Willow kills a Goa'uld on Earth & SG1 sees her Goa'uld tech like magic. Investigations occur. Will Willow & her mysterious friends help change the tide in the battle with the Goa'uld? R&R! OCs -on maybe permanent HIATUS


When a civilian sees a Gould finish putting together an alien weapon the Gould attacks him but Willow sees the man get attacked and kills the Gould and SG-1 sees. The stargate world has a chance to meet Willow and her strange friends. But will they be able to help the SGC against the newly combined power of the system lords? Cause if they can and do the world will be safe but if they can't or don't they will be wiped out just like the Asguard.

(There is no previous fanfic i am just saying that to make it clearer)

Previously on Stargate SG-1. "So a Gould ship just crash landed in Colorado?" Jack said. "Yes sir." Sam replied. "Where has the vessel crashed Major Carter?" Teal'c (Doh) questioned. "We don't know." " You don't know?" Daniel said.

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "Gyes i am moving up to Colorado." Willow stated. "Well we'll come to we can and we have the resources after all what else is a couple of best friends to do for you if were not even within a couple of miles of each other?" ? said. " You people are great," Willow said.

Colorado, Park, Night

A random person was just walking through the park when suddenly he sees a bright light up ahead. So he walks over to the light and he sees a man turn to him then he blacks out.

Meanwhile Sg-1 was walking on the other side of the park. "Man Carter I finally got you off the base and you want to find the ship! I can't believe this." Jack said. "Well sir we do need to find that ship and see if any Gould are in Colorado," Sam replied. "She's right Jack a Gould could be attacking someone right now!" Daniel said. "Way to go Daniel you just cursed us I bet a Gould is attacking a civilian right now." Jack Shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "See told you." Sg-1 runs off in the direction of the scream… to get there just as a guy falls through the bush. "What happened?" Jack said, as they got closer. "There's this guy over there he was wearing a kind of golden suit, I think he was about to kill me when this girl came and… It was as if he was pulled off me but she was 10 feet away." The man said fear evident in his voice. "Sam Teal'c make sure the mans alright, Daniel your with me." Jack ordered.

You probably know what's going to happen now, Jack and Daniel get there and see Willow beat up the Gould, she annihilates him and then she leaves, leaving two confused and perplexed Sg-1 members.

The next day there's a science conference and you guessed it Sam wants to go but unknown to them so does Willow and one of her friends.

After the conference Jack is picking up Sam and he sees Willow and her company.

"Carter look at that girl."

"What's up sir?"

"She looks like the girl Danny and I saw yesterday from the park."

"Look at that girl next to her she's wearing a visor, and the person next to her looks like she is pretty normal except for the cat like eyes." Sam said in wonder.

"Yeah and look at the totally out of place girl that's also in their group you see her right, the one with the slightly orange, brown, red, yellow, … blown back…hair. Jack added.

"Um sir? I think that's really dark red hair not brown."

"…"

"Sir."

"What is it Carter!"

"Should we follow them."

Sigh. "I suppose so."

Jack and Sam started to follow the strange people. As they were following them they saw the one with cat eyes lean over and whisper something to the others, then the strange group of people turned down an alley. Sam and Jack turned onto the alley too but nobody was there, finding nothing of importance in the alley they started on their way back to the base. Unknown to them the cat eye person dropped down from the roof and followed them.

By the time Sam and Jack got to the base they noticed someone running in the bushes and the trees along the side of the road very quickly, so when they approached the guards they told them about the person that they saw following them. The guard in the guard booth moved the camera toward the person hiding just beyond the gate in the bushes and got a picture of the person just before the person was about to leave. The guard printed out the picture and Sam and Jack took the picture to the General's office and told him and the rest of SG-1 all about it.

Meanwhile

"I followed them and the went to a government base in the side of a mountain on the edge of town," ? said as she entered the house where her friends were.

"Do you think they noticed you following them?" ? said.

"Its possible, they had a lot of security around the base." ? responded.

"We should keep an eye out for these government people." Willow said.

The others nodded their agreement.

By the time the unknown person got back to her friends the General had called a meeting including Janet Frasier and SG-1.

"So what your saying is you saw someone following you along the side of the rode," At Jack and Sam's nod Daniel continued, "On foot?" Jack and Sam nodded again.

"That seems a bit hard to believe Colonel." Janet said.

"Yeah but it doesn't seem so hard to believe if the person somehow had an armband like Anise gave us to test." Sam replied.

"Before we use that as an explanation we better check the security footage and the picture to see if the person was wearing an armband." General Hammond said. They brought the security footage up on the screen. They watched in amazement as the person (who had cat eyes) (who they also saw was a girl) easily kept up with the Colonel's car and observed the entrance to the base from the shadow of a tree. They noticed that the girl wasn't wearing an armband or any other piece of visible alien technology. Another puzzlement was that she was running on all fours.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any obvious sign of alien technology on her. How can she be running on all fours like that, it's like a cat." Janet said amazed.

"Hey that's the person Carter and I saw at the convention thing along with a lot of other people including the person Danny boy and I saw at the park the other night beating up the Goa'uld!" Jack suddenly said.

"What?" Daniel questioned "You saw her at the science convention?"

"Yeah we did along with some weird looking friends." Jack answered.

"What did the people look like? General Hammond questioned.

"There was the girl in the security footage, another girl wearing a visor, the one Colonel O'Neill and Daniel saw last night, and there was a girl with yellow, red, dark red, and orange hair which was standing up." Sam said.

"I'll inform security to be on the lookout for these mysterious people," General Hammond told them.


End file.
